It's a Brotherhood
by DirtyShieldBrothers
Summary: Dirty one shots featuring one, two, or all three members of the Shield. Listed pairings reflect the most recent stories.
1. A Thin, Blurred Line (Roman and Dean)

**A Thin, Blurred Line**

 _Roman Reigns surprises his friend and former Shield brother, Dean Ambrose. Set in 2015. (Slash, bondage, anal play/sex)_

"Sorry, I forgot my keycard," Dean apologized. He was blushing, Roman had come from the shower to answer his knocks, and was wearing only a towel around his hips. His long black hair was dripping, his muscular shoulders, chest, and abs were glistening, and even as Dean looked, the bulge in the front of the white towel was growing. Dean was hard as a rock, too, and felt awkward about it, because Roman always turned him down. He took off his black leather coat and draped it on a chair. He waited for Roman to go back in the bathroom, so he could take care of his godawful hard-on.

"Of course you did. You'd forget that pretty head of yours if it weren't attached," Roman said. "You made me get out of the shower, too." He yanked the bedspread off Dean's bed with a flourish, revealing the bondage kit he'd set up on it.

Dean couldn't believe it. It was Christmas come early, his biggest fantasies were finally playing out in real life. He broke into a silly, helpless grin. "Oh, Rome..."

"Shut up and take off your clothes."

Dean slowly peeled his clothing away, and gave his Shield brother a sassy smile when he saw his cock was at full attention, and had parted the towel to stand out. And, he wasn't called the Big Dog for nothing. He was very well hung. So well hung Dean wasn't sure he could handle all of it, he might bleed, but it would be worth it.

"Come here," Roman said in a gentle voice, but there was no mistaking it was an order. Dean submissively dropped to his kneels and crawled over to his Shield brother. He sat back on his heels, his pretty boy mouth mere inches from the scepter of the Roman Empire. "Don't even think about it," Roman told him, and an involuntary whine of impatience and want escaped Dean's lips, which made Vince's chosen one chuckle. "I know you want me."

Dean nodded emphatically, his eyes still locked on Roman's hot and throbbing. "Yes, please Roman, I want you so bad-"

"Shhh..." Roman shushed him. "Not yet. Lie down."

Dean obeyed, and in no time, he was held fast to the bed, on his back. His cock twitched and oozed precum all over his lower tummy as his Samoan god reached in to adjust the pillows, a gesture Dean found extremely touching. Even though Roman was about to torture him with the worst case of blue balls ever, he still wanted his captive to be otherwise comfortable. Considerate-like, just like Dean had always imagined he'd be.

Roman's cock brushed against the side of his face, and like a baby's rooting reflex, Dean turned towards it with open mouth, but it was already gone. Roman laughed. "No, no. You have to wait for it." He knelt between Dean's spread legs and posed, one hand casually stroking his dick. "I know how badly you want this."

"Yes, Roman, I want you so bad, I want you to fuck the shit...no I want you to _destroy_ me." Dean struggled against his restraints in a futile attempt to free himself. The sexual tension was killing him. Even though he'd just gotten himself off that morning, before Roman had awoken, he was ready to cum again.

"That's not enough," Roman said, and as he leaned over to kiss Dean, he very deliberately pressed his cock against his captive's. "I know you want me. I want you to _need_ me." He reached back and undid the strap around one of Dean's ankles, and shoved his leg up.

"Oh, fuck, please Roman," Dean panted as Roman began to lick his tight little hole. "I really want to...touch myself...I have to cum..."

"Not yet you don't," Roman told him, before going back to eating his ass. And, one big hand wrapped around his cock, and began rubbing.

"Mmmmpf..." Dean whimpered. It was killing him. Over and over Roman brought him to the edge, only to stop and deny the release while studying Dean's near-pain with a devious smile on his face.

When the frustration trembled on the verge of tears, and the panted pleas were starting to become a little whiny, Roman began to work the sexy redhead's ass open, with two big, long fingers.

"Oh...Roman..."

"So tight," Roman commented. "Are you sure you can take all of this?" He slipped his fingers out, and knelt up so Dean could see him stroking his long, thick cock.

"Yes, I can. Please, Roman..."

Roman straddled Dean's chest, his glorious cock just out of the reach of his Shield brother's mouth. Dean whined and tried to lean up and reach, and Roman laughed.

Dean pouted, and it wasn't an act. Frustration had taken over and impotent anger was boiling beneath the surface. "Quit leading me on!" He snapped, as Roman continued to tease him with a lapdance of sorts. "I know you're never going to give it to me, so just let me go!" His eyes were bright with tears, and when he closed them, they spilled over, down the sides of his face. He pulled against his handcuffs, and only succeeded in hurting his wrists. Dean growled in frustration, and whined, and Roman felt terrible when he looked to see one of his wrists was bleeding.

Seth had warned him that Dean walked a very thin line between _yeah, that's hot_ and _stop, this is way too much_ , and that the line was so blurry even Dean didn't recognize his own limits until he'd already crossed them sometimes. Seth, of course, knew Dean's body and mind as well as his own, but Roman, who'd never given into the fantasy that licked deep in Dean's groin all these years they'd been working together, would have to be very careful.

Roman thought he'd been careful, but now doubted that, and released Dean's wrists from the cuffs. Oh, but he was wrong... Dean gave him a sassy grin, and now only bound by one leg, and poorly, as Roman had released the other to facilitate the ass play, tackled the Big Dog with surprising force. He pinned him to the bed with a half-ass four-point restraint that Roman could have easily broken if he wanted to, but Dean was sucking him off, and it felt amazing. No one had ever sucked his cock as eagerly and took it as deeply as Dean was now. Dean's ass was in his face, very tempting, but Roman couldn't reach it without breaking the hold.

Instead, it was Dean who broke the hold, very briefly to turn around so he could smile at Roman as he held him down. "Now are you finally going to fuck me?"

Roman could only smile back. Dean looked so cute with his face all red and covered in spit and precum, one hand behind him, prepping his ass to take something the size of which he'd never had inside him before. Finally, Roman nodded, and Dean released him, and got down on all fours.

"I'm ready, Roman."

"It's going to hurt," Roman said, as he coated the thickness of his cock with lube.

"I _love_ that it's going to hurt," Dean gushed eagerly.

"Alright, my little painslut," Roman teased, as he teased Dean's hole with the tip of his cock.

Dean moaned and shifted his hips back. "Oh, fuck, Roman, yes, I'm your little painslut. Fill me up with your big, fat cock, make it hurt-"

The big Samoan grabbed his friend by the hips roughly, which made Dean cry out again, and though he wanted to just thrust himself in, the pretty red head was just too tight, if he went in fast, he'd hurt both of them. He entered slowly, steadily, guiding Dean's hips this way or that while Dean moaned and cried and drew in sharp breaths.

"All the way, I want all of it!" Dean demanded.

Roman was already struggling not to shoot his load, Dean's ass felt better than any pussy or other ass he'd ever been inside, but he entered him all the way, and tried to go mind over nature and think of football, but it was so hard with the distraction of Dean's very verbal pleasure.

"Ohhhhh...fuck yes... Make me your slut, Roman, fuck me hard! Make it hurt!"

Roman thrust himself in as deep as he could go, over and over. "Like this? Is this what you want, you dirty little slut?"

"Oww...yes! Yes, ohhh..."

"I'm going to cum."

"Oh, fuck, fill me up with your cum. Breed your little slut," Dean panted, and reached down to jerk his precum-dripping cock frantically.

Roman squeezed Dean's hips so tight he knew he'd have bruises when he shot an enormous load deep into his tight ass. And when Dean felt that hot jiz inside him, he exploded, too, cumming all over the sheet beneath him before falling forward in a post orgasm daze. Roman looked down at his cock, Dean had bled a little. But, rather than rushing to clean up, he guided Dean over on to his side and spooned him.


	2. Longview (Seth)

**Longview**

 _Titled after the Green Day song about jacking off. In the middle of a very busy touring schedule, Seth Rollins squeezes in a visit to a gym, and a little self-time. (jack off)_

Working out often made Seth horny, and today it was even worse, because he'd had a raging hard on from the moment he'd walked through the door of the small, hot box he'd pre-registered at. He was late, the class was already warming up, and the guy who was leading it, whom Seth had corresponded with via email, Justin, was sexy as hell... No, he was a god. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was _ripped_ , his tanned, tattooed skin glistening with sweat. His hair was sandy blonde, undoubtedly faded from hours spent working out in the sun. Seth set his gym bag and water bottle down on a box as he walked over.

"Seth? I'm Justin. Nice to meet you."

Seth knew he had a stupid smile on his face, but he couldn't help it as he shook Justin's hand. "Same."

"Fifty jumping jacks," Justin told him, before turning to the others. "After you finish your jumping jacks, twenty bear crawl steps!"

Seth turned away from everyone else to do his jumping jacks. He was the only other male in class besides Justin, and he didn't want the ladies, who were older, to see his hard on. When he was done, he bear crawled up to the white board to check out the agenda. Nothing that would make it obvious he was pitching a tent in his gym shorts. He wished he'd worn tighter undies, though. He finished the warm up, but his erection had not gone away. Justin's casual Southern drawl was driving him nuts, he couldn't stop looking at him, and it had been over a week since he'd had an opportunity get off. His aching balls distracted him, and he nearly dropped a weight on his foot as he set up his barbell.

It was just the start of the worst CrossFit class ever, and his boner stayed with him through it all. He dropped his bar when Justin came by to watch him, walked gut-first into a GHD machine, and was just generally slow and cum dumb. His WOD time was terrible, nowhere near what he usually turned in, and he was embarrassed. He grabbed his bag and headed into the men's room.

It was the nicest bathroom he'd ever seen in a gym, it was just like a bathroom at home, complete with shower. It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up, he could deal with his aching cock right now, take a shower, and no one would be the wiser. He left the door unlocked, in case Justin saw fit to join him. He stripped off his gym clothes and shoes and took the lube out of his bag. Hurriedly, he dripped some down on his red hot, throbbing dick and wrapped his hand around it as he turned towards the shower stall. He could hear that Justin still had the music going, so he didn't have to stifle his moans and sighs, his only regret was that he couldn't take longer, to prolong the pleasure. It had been forever since he'd been able to have a nice, long, edging session, but after eight or nine days, who wanted to do that, anyway? His body wanted the cum out.

He wanted Justin to come in and watch, at the very least. Preferably, he'd help, wrapping his calloused hand around Seth's godawful throbbing dick, his lips and tongue dancing around the sensitive tip, licking and sucking and- "Ohhhh, _fuck!"_ He declared, as seemingly endless spurts of cum flew from his cock and splattered all over the inside of the shower stall.

Seth sank down to the floor, pleasantly spent, his erection finally gone. After a minute or two, he got up and took a nice hot shower. He made sure all of his nine days worth of cum was washed down the drain. Nobody would know what he did, his dirty little secret. He got dressed in jeans and a Harry Potter t-shirt and stepped out. He wanted to say bye to Justin, to see if he wanted an autograph or a pic, and to let him know he'd be back the next time work brought him that way, but the hottie didn't seem to be around. The women's room door was closed, so Seth guessed he was there. He shrugged, and walked out.

He never saw the hole in the wall of the bathroom just below the mirror.


	3. Rainy Train (Roman, Seth, and Dean)

**Rainy Train**

 _While taking advantage of a few days off with a road trip to the California coast, the Shield spends the night in a small cabin up in the mountains. (Slash, drug use, watersports, anal, threesome, some fluff)_

Dean came back from the office with a stack of VHS tapes, which Roman laughed at on his way to the bathroom with towel and shampoo and whatnot. Seth, who was trying to find somewhere to plug in the space heater (because the heat in the cabin was broken) before he froze to death (because he had not dressed properly for the mountains), was not as amused. "Great. Why don't we go back to that country store down the road and get some damn Jiffy Pop, it'll be just like sleeping over at friends' houses when I was like eight."

Dean set the stack of tapes down on the TV stand and took off his leather coat and draped it over Seth's shivering shoulders before taking the cord from him, and planting a kiss on his pouty lips. "Smile, it's not so bad."

Seth turned up one corner of his mouth, and slid his arms into Dean's coat. Automatically, he shoved his hands in the pockets for added warmth, and his fingers found a baggie. He pulled it out to find an off-white substance inside. "What's this?"

"Molly," Dean replied, and snatched it from his hand with a naughty smile before kissing him again, then he bent over the space heater, turned the knob, and with a hum, it began to glow orange.

"Oh, thank god," Seth said, and squatted down in front of the heat source. "Can you hand me my bag?" He asked Dean.

Dean picked it up and dropped it down by Seth before trying the bathroom door. Roman had locked it, so he proceeded outside. The wind had picked up, and the twilight sky was pregnant with dark clouds. Roman had been right to call a stop for the night. Dean pissed on the side of the cabin that offered him the most protection from the wind and went inside. Seth was still huddled down by the space heater, but he'd changed into sweatpants and a hoodie and was watching Roman pull on a pair of rather sheer black boxer briefs. He grabbed three beers from the fridge.

"Let's get this party started!" He handed a beer to Seth, and then one to Roman, along with kiss. "I picked us up a special treat. For your pleasure, I present to you molly." He dumped it out on a handy pie plate from the kitchen and licked his finger before dipping it in the powder and licking it off. He grimaced, and took a big swallow of beer. "It tastes awful. But it'll be worth it."

"That's my dirty little partyslut," Roman said, and kissed Dean before also taking a dose.

Dean giggled, and took a second dose. So did Roman. Dean offered Seth the plate.

Seth was scared. He'd never done molly before, or even ecstasy and wasn't sure he ever wanted to; he'd heard bad things. He didn't even feel like drinking or smoking weed tonight, he just wanted to unwind with a game and go to bed with a book, and get up early to take a hike in the mountains. So, he shook his head. "No thanks."

"Come on, Seth honey," Dean urged.

"I really don't want to do that." Seth got up off the floor, and went to the kitchen. He put his unopened beer back in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water instead before going out on to the porch. It was very windy, and even though the porch was covered, he felt a very fine mist of rain from time to time. He could see lightning in the distance. Roman had been right, it was going to storm hard. The rain picked up, and he went back inside.

Dean and Roman were cuddling on the bed in the main room. Seth joined them, and began to stroke Dean's hair. "Mmmm...that feels good. But, I don't feel good," Dean mumbled, just as Roman quickly rose and made his way to the bathroom. He walked into the door frame twice before making it inside, and very shortly afterwards, Seth heard him gagging.

Seth drew his Shield brother into his arms, the strawberry blonde head on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I kind of feel like I need to throw up."

"So go throw up," Seth told him. "Come on, I'll help you over."

Dean nodded, and accepted Seth's help to the bathroom, but Roman was hugging the toilet, his head resting on his tattooed arm. Dean moaned sickly, and Seth led him instead to the kitchen, and sat him down on a chair and pushed the trashcan over. He had to go check on Roman, he looked like he might be passed out.

Seth went back to the bathroom and flushed the toilet, which stirred the big dog. He lifted his head up. "I think...there's something wrong...with that...stuff..." He set his head back down and closed his eyes again.

Seth squatted down beside him. "Come on, let's get you in bed."

"Can't... So dizzy..." Roman replied, as he accepted his Shield brother's support. "So bright and hot in here," he commented, as Seth led him through the main room.

"We'll go back to the bedroom. Nice, dark, and cool."

Roman nodded and smiled, and when Seth led him into the bedroom, the confines of which were nearly entirely taken up by a queen size bed, he pulled Seth down onto the bed with him, but soon forgot him as he enjoyed the texture of the cool, smooth bedspread and pillows on his mostly-naked body. "Oh, that's nice..."

"I'll go get Dean," Seth said, and went to do just that. He found Dean slumped over the trashcan, and gently rubbed his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Dean sat up and turned to hug Seth around the legs. "That feels good."

"Did you throw up?"

He nodded. "Just a little bit. I'm fine now...yes, just fine..." He got up and stumbled into the main room. "I feel like dancing... Get me another beer..."

"Do you really think you need it?" Seth asked, but he obeyed Dean, and brought him his third or fourth beer of the night, who knew. It didn't matter.

"I want to dance, let's dance."

Seth smiled, too pleased to answer. He thought that dancing was one of the most romantic things ever, but Dean hardly ever wanted to do it. He put on random music, and Dean flowed into his Shield brother's arms, and led, making strange movements in perfect time, his eyes blank, pupils slightly dilated. He moaned a little every time Seth inadvertently, or purposely, bumped against his raging semi.

After awhile, Dean stopped dancing. "I think I need to pee." He gave Seth a sloppy kiss, and stumbled towards the bathroom. Like Roman had earlier, he walked into the door frame before finding his way inside.

Seth went to check on Roman. The rain hitting the roof was very loud in the small, dark room. A stroke of lightning briefly lit the room in a pale glow. Roman was now nude, and tangled in the bedspread, grinning. "How you doin' bro?"

"Good...good... Going to get up soon. Need something to drink."

"Want me to grab you something?"

"Nah. It's...it's time to get up...get moving." Another lightning bolt showed Roman stretching out, and Seth could see cum glistening in his carefully trimmed pubic hair and on his lower belly. Despite the state his brothers were in, and the fact that it was somewhat irritating to Seth, his cock was still turned on, and he looked down to see his sweatpants become a tent. He offered his hand to Roman, who waved it away.

"In a little while..."

He poked his head in the bathroom. "Hey, you okay in there?"

"No." Dean was standing in front of the toilet, dick in hand. "I can't piss."

Seth wanted to laugh, but Dean seemed pretty upset. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes!" Dean snapped. "It fucking _hurts._ It's making me sick. It's like my body just lost connection with my brain or something, I don't know, but I need to piss."

Seth leaned back against the sink and pondered the problem. "How about a warm shower?"

"Probably not the best idea with me being all stumbly."

"I'll come in with you."

Dean smiled. "Okay. I know you won't let me fall."

"Never," Seth promised, as he stripped off his clothes and turned to help Dean with his. He turned on the water, and adjusted the temperature before helping Dean inside. He turned him into the spray, and held him from behind, his cock growing ever harder against Dean's delicious, curvy ass. He let his hands drop down to his cock, he was almost rock-hard, too, but he wasn't pissing yet. He stroked him a little.

"You're not helping... Fuck, I want this piss out!" He snapped, frustrated.

Seth stopped rubbing his cock and moved his hands up Dean's hips and forward again just under his navel. He could feel the bulge of his bursting bladder and pressed down.

 _"Ow! MotherFUCKER!"_ Dean bent forward, breaking Seth's grasp on him. "That fucking hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Seth apologized, but he was looking at Dean's ass.

"Seth, I'm seriously about to ask you to take me to the hospital..." Dean's voice cracked. He was near tears.

Seth softly kissed the back of his neck. "Let me try one more thing, okay?"

Dean nodded, and sniffled, then gasped as Seth seized him by the hips and began to open him up. Because he'd last been fucked by both of his Shield brothers at a rest area earlier in the day, Seth didn't even need to start with his fingers, and he used his gift very gently. Even though Dean was normally very vocal and reactive to his sexual pleasure, Seth had never seen nor heard anything like this before. He only had the head of his cock in Dean's hot boy hole, and Dean was writhing and screaming like a man possessed. It made him want to just stuff his whole cock inside, but he didn't know if Dean could take it.

Behind him, the curtain was opened, and in stepped Roman. He was stroking his hard cock with one hand, and began working on Seth's ass with the other. Seth bent over Dean, his cock going deeper. He felt Dean's hole clench around him, wanting him to go in all the way, as his own ass clenched around the big dog's fingers.

"Oh, fuck, Roman..." Seth murmured, after Roman replaced his fingers with his huge cock.

Roman grunted in response, and seized Seth's hips, steadily driving into him. It had been too long since Seth had taken it in the ass, it was intense pleasure, but it hurt, too, and Seth pulled away a little, driving himself all the way into Dean, concentrating on the pure pleasure of being inside him. Dean almost screamed, then began to breathe hard, and Seth knew to keep fucking him deep, and he did, while also riding half of Roman's cock.

 _"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!"_ Dean panted, and Seth felt his ass tighten and release, pulling his cock with it, and his cum began to fill Dean's tight hole. He reached for Dean's cock, the piss was finally coming now, in long, strong spurts in time with the spasms of his ass, as though he were cumming it.

Seth felt intense heat and pressure building in his own ass, and realized Roman was pissing in him. His big cock slipped out, and he rested it in his Shield brother's crack as he finished. The hounds of justice clung together under the cooling spray, Dean giving one last soft sigh as Seth's wilting dick slipped from his ass.

Hastily, they rinsed and dried off before heading to the small dark room, where the rain still beat down hard on the roof, and got under the covers, Seth in the middle. There was a cold, gooey cum spot on the sheet, right on his hip, but he didn't mind. He rested happily in Roman's big arms while he spooned his Dean and listened to the rain.


	4. Rest Stop (Roman, Seth, and Dean)

**Rest Stop**

 _The Shield is on the road, and dirty slut Dean is dying for some ass fucking. Tonight, it's Seth's turn, Roman is sore, but not left out. (Slash, anal play/sex, facial)_

"Can we stop soon?" Dean asked, from the backseat.

Roman looked at him in the rear view mirror. "We just had dinner." It had been a big one, too. Beside him, in the passenger seat, Seth was dozing, doped from food.

Dean pouted. "But I'm horny." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and whined.

The big dog laughed. "Didn't you get enough ass banging this morning?"

The lunatic fringe shook his head. "Uh-uh. I'm your dirty little slut, and I can never get enough." He groped his cock and grinned suggestively at his Shield brother.

"That you are, you filthy whore, but damn, my dick needs a rest." That was true. He'd been putting it to Dean and sometimes Seth pretty much every day and/or night since the Shield reunited, and his dick was sore.

Dean wasn't dissuaded. "Oh, Seth..." He slid over, so he was behind the passenger seat, and began running his fingers up and down Seth's arms.

"He's asleep, Dean. And he's got earphones on."

The cute redhead sat back and crossed his arms in a sulk. "Damn it."

"Language," Roman said, in a playful warning tone.

Of course, Dean had to make the most of it, the beloved slut. "Are you going to punish me if I swear? If that's the fucking case, then I fucking think I ought to fucking continue!"

"Maybe. I do love it when you talk just like the trash you are, though."

Dean pawed at the bulge in his tight jeans again. "Then stop the car and fuck me." He looked up at Roman's handsome face in the mirror, his blue eyes issuing challenge and conveying not only want, but need. It was so tempting, but-

"No," the sexy Samoan said.

Dean switched tactics. "I need a piss break."

But Roman could see through the lie. "No you don't." He sighed. "Cheap sluts aren't known for being clever." He knew he would have to stop, though, once Seth woke up. He'd had a couple craft beers with dinner, so he'd definitely need to piss.

As if his Shield brother had somehow heard his thoughts, Seth woke up. "Fuck, I gotta fuckin' piss."

In one of those strange, good luck coincidences, a blue sign announced a rest area coming up in five miles, and in the back seat, Dean's eyes began to glow with anticipation. He hugged Seth from around behind the seat, and whispered come-ons, but Seth mostly ignored him and watched the odometer.

They were the only car parked at the rest area, so Roman pulled into the closest space to the entrance, and Seth left the car so fast he didn't even shut the door. Roman turned around to look at Dean, who had unzipped his jeans and was stroking his long, thick, purple-headed cock. He gave Roman another sassy smile, and licked his lips.

"Dean! Put that away and go use the restroom. I'm not stopping again until we get to the hotel."

"I don't have to go."

"Dean, you're a stupid slut. You don't know when you need to go and when you don't, so go." Roman began gathering the trash from the car.

"You're right. I am a stupid slut." He giggled, and obeyed Roman, taking time to shut Seth's door, too.

Roman threw out the trash and took a moment to stretch a little before heading into the building to take advantage of the men's room. He could hear them, and see them, the moment he opened the door. Dean was bent over the trough, naked from the waist down, and Seth was behind him, jogging pants halfway off his ass, pounding the fuck out of him, but somehow still managing to look tender. Dean was apparently in the throes of an orgasm, moaning and panting, and Seth said "Mmmm, yeah...oh, fuck yeah... Good boy... Cum for me."

"I...am... I'm...cumming for...you," Dean panted out.

Roman almost started scolding them, anyone could walk in at any moment, but instead, he turned the lock on the door. He could smell Dean's cum over the disgusting bathroom smells and his poor, sore dick began getting hard. He couldn't help it. It was too fucking hot seeing Dean's slutty ass bent over the pisser in a dirty roadside bathroom, getting pounded by the dirtiest member of the Shield. Well, they were all dirty, but Seth was the one who'd started it all and had the least amount of limits. He unzipped and freed his dick. Even through his _Mmmms_ , Seth heard that pull of the zipper and turned to look.

Roman walked over, his cock raw and red but still at full-mast, demanding to be relieved. He hawked, and spat down on to it and gently began to stroke.

"Mmmm, Roman, that's so fucking hot..." Seth said, and thrust himself deeper into his spent partner, who was clinging to the edge of the trough, lost in the afterglow. "Mmmmpf...fuck yeah...Roman, that's fucking hot... _Mmmmm... Oh FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!"_ He pounded his Shield brother's amazing ass like an animal. Hard, fast, and frantic, but with a perfect instinctual rhythm. That brought Dean back to life, and his moans and cries (Roman knew his ass had to be quite sore by this point) joined Seth's before the latter finally stopped, sighed, and wrapped his arms around the former.

As usual after he tore Dean's ass apart, Seth tenderly kissed the back of his neck. "Thank you. I needed that. I love you."

Dean smiled and nodded and gave him the Hans Solo response. "I know."

Seth kissed him again. "I think Roman needs some help getting off." He gently extracted himself from Dean, and they knelt down on the floor side by side.

"Oh no, I'm there," Roman said, as he moved to stand in front of them. Oh, they were the perfect filthy, dirty brothers, down on the filthy, dirty floor, so eager to take his cum that their mouths were already open. Seth shifted forward in an attempt to take over with a blowjob, but Roman shook his head. "I'm sore." His cock twitched in his hand, and he attempted to keep riding the edge, but it was too late. A little cum came out, into his clenched hand, and he splattered his naughty Shield brothers with the rest, right in their handsome, open-mouthed faces as all three of them sighed with pleasure. Then, Seth shifted forward again, and very gently sucked a drip of cum from the tip of Roman's deflating cock before turning to Dean and kissing him. Roman watched with approval as they made out, and licked his cum off each other's faces.


	5. The Match (Seth and Roman)

**The Match**

 _Roman Reigns challenges his Shield brother, Seth Rollins, to an after-hours winner takes-ass-match at his wrestling school. (Slash, anal play/sex). Requested pairing and Top/bottom. Set near the end of 2012._

Seth unlocked the back door to his wrestling school and admitted Roman. "Stay right there, let me get the lights." His footsteps hurried away, switches were flipped, and the place came to life. He returned to find Roman looking around, nodding to himself with approval. "Nice, huh?" Seth asked, with no modesty. With even less modesty, he began to strip, casually tossing his shoes and clothes in a heap on the mat outside the nearest ring.

"Very," Roman agreed. Even though he still didn't like that conceited little cocksucker very much, he had to have respect for all he'd accomplish. Would be a lot easier if Seth would stop talking about himself all the time. He looked at Seth now. His back was to him, and he was bent over stretching, putting his naked ass on display.

"Yeah, look at it. My _tight_ ass, which you're not going to gain access to." He peeked at Roman upside down and made a silly face before straightening up and turning around. "Off with your clothes! I'll be right back."

Roman stripped down to his boxer briefs while Seth was away, and he heard the heat kick on. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to do this. Dean of course knew about the tension between his Shield brothers, and suggested to Roman that he should just fuck Seth and get it out of the way. So yesterday, when Seth was going on and on about how great he was at everything wrestling-related and just in general, and Roman was reaching a point where he was about to yell at him to shut the fuck up, he remembered what Dean had said. After bragging about his skills as both a lover and a fighter, Roman said: _Prove it._ And, he'd challenged his stupid-haired forced-friend into a winner-takes-ass match. Seth was only too happy to accept: _Your ass is mine._

Seth came back wearing the tiniest pair of yellow briefs imaginable, black boots and knee pads. The rebirth of Tyler Black in Cyberfights. He was smiling, and he was already growing hard. "I know you were ribbing me before when you said this would be nostalgic for me, but it is, and I'm really enjoying it."

"You would, son. Now are we gonna do this, or what?"

Seth grinned sassily. "Eager for this?" He groped his bulging crotch and gave it a little stroke. "Mmmm...this makes me so hot. Here, put these on. They should fit." He tossed a soft pink shiny something at the bigger man.

Roman caught it, and held it up. It was a pink, fake leather pair of cheeky men's underwear. He shrugged. "Are they clean?"

"Yes." Seth watched Roman swap his black boxer briefs for the tiny, shiny shorts. They were cut like a woman's tanga panty, and exposed most of his ass, but there was enough room for his goods, which, unlike Seth, were not astir with excitement.

"You got your boots?"

Roman bent down to pick up his black boots, and Seth slapped him on the ass before giving it a squeeze. "Yes...This is going to be _mine."_ He thrust his hard cock against Roman's hip and grabbed his man bun, pulling it free.

"Yeah, I don't think so, son." Roman sat down on the apron and began lacing up his boots.

Seth only gave him another flirty smile, and entered the ring, bending down between the middle and top ropes and turned to make sure Roman was watching. He went over to a corner, and began to stretch again, in the most homoerotic ways possible, thrusting his crotch forward or gyrating his hips, making his opponent hungry for that tight, hairy ass. Roman's cock began to get hard, just as it had when he'd watched Seth's Cyberfights "matches", and after he climbed into the ring, his opponent noticed, and licked his lips.

"First, the frisk. Usually, a ref would do this, but since it's just you and me, we'll frisk each other." He knelt down to check inside Roman's boots, and gently stroked his hairy legs as he made his way up to the pink briefs. After slipping his hands into the leg holes and rubbing his opponent's ass, he groped Roman from the outside. It felt good, and Roman had to let out a soft moan.

"Concealing a weapon in your trunks?" Seth asked, and reached down into the waistband to pull out his Shield brother's cock, which was as long as his own, but had slightly more thickness, and began to stroke him a little. "No, not a weapon, but it looks like someone is mighty worked up over the ass fuck he's about to get. Nice cock by the way." He put it away, snapping Roman's waistband hard, and let his hands travel up his torso and into his hair to check for any weapons. Then, he kissed him. Roman was surprised, but instinctively kissed him back.

"You're clean," Seth declared. "Now you have to check me."

Roman realized for the first time that he was at a serious disadvantage. He had zero experience in any other wrestling outside of WWE. And, he'd shit on Seth (and Dean, too) in more than one interview, saying they were just journeymen, and he was realizing he'd been wrong about that. Seth was more experienced...in everything. And, he was actually enjoying this. He was smirking, arms folded like usual, looking down at Roman, who was checking his boots. Seth hadn't showered in at least two days, and he smelled.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he whispered, when Roman's hand reached his groin, and he seized that hand to hold it there, on his hot and throbbing cock. "Take it out and have a good look at it, my big fat cock that's very soon to be in your ass, Reigns."

Roman lowered the tiny yellow briefs and took Seth's manhood in his hand. "It's not as big as mine," he said, in a voice he hoped sounded aloof and arrogant. He carelessly pulled the briefs back up. "You're good."

"You didn't check my hair."

Roman ran his fingers through Seth's dirty hair. Seth grabbed him right back, and pulled him in for a kiss. His breath was redolent of gum and garlic, and Roman tried to pull away, but Seth just laughed a little and got even closer, grinding his cock against his soon-to-be opponent's. Roman made a more serious effort to free himself from the stinky man, and shoved him away into the turnbuckles.

Seth still only laughed. "Am I good?" He asked.

"No, you fucking suck, Rollins."

"We'll see who fucking sucks. _Ding-ding-ding!"_

Roman didn't have time to react. Even with a hard on, Seth was still amazingly quick and agile, and before he knew what was happening, Seth had him in a headlock and belly down on the canvas, and very easily transitioned into a camel clutch. "Tap, bitch!" Seth barked, though he was still laughing. He was apparently having the time of his life. "Tap! Tap! Tap!"

What else could Roman do? Seth was giving nothing, so he couldn't power out of it, not after the workout they'd done that morning. He was helpless. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I said fucking _tap!"_ Seth snapped, and locked it in tighter with a primal growl.

Roman couldn't breathe. He was only conscious of the pain, and he gave in and tapped out. Seth released him immediately, stood up, and began circling his prize. "Yeah... That's my bitch, right there." He nudged him with one shiny black boot. "Get up."

"Best two out of three?" Roman asked, after he'd gotten to his feet.

Seth snorted. "I don't think so. You challenged me, remember? You can't change things up because you lost, because you tapped out to me. I'm a better wrestler than you, and I'm claiming what I was promised." He left the ring, and reached under it and produced a bottle of lube. "Prep yourself. I need to take a piss." He casually tossed the lube to the man he'd beaten and left.

Still almost unable to believe this was really happening, Roman lowered the skanky underwear and stepped out of them. He'd lost...he'd really lost. Seth would never let him live this down, and neither would Dean once he found out, and he would certainly find out, of course. He'd lost his ass to the one person he never wanted inside it. Seth, the most irritating, stuck up, self-righteous, self-serving, biggest piece of hipster crap he'd ever met in his life.

But Seth was right, he had to keep his word. He squeezed out some lube into his hand, and began to play with his ass. That brought his hard on back, so he got some more lube and went to work on both ends, even though he didn't understand why he was so excited at a time like this.

Seth came back. "That's better," he commented, once he was back in the ring. "Are you ready for me to... My, you are ready for me to fuck you, aren't you?"

Roman couldn't deny that he was ready for a fuck. He didn't take it in the ass much, being that he was so dominant, but there was a part of him that liked being a bottom, just not for Seth. "Let's just get this over with, Rollins, and never speak of it again."

Seth gave him another kiss; he'd gotten a fresh stick of gum, Roman could taste it now; and gently turned him towards the nearest turnbuckle and guided him to bend over. He slipped two fingers inside, and stroked his hair. "Why would you never want to speak of it again?" He asked, in the most tender tone Roman had ever heard him use. "You do have a rematch clause." He chuckled, and bent over to gently bite his shoulder.

Roman didn't answer. He bent over a little more, hoping Seth would take the hint to just fuck him and get it over with, but instead, Seth grabbed his cock, and began stroking it with one calloused hand. "Yeah, your dick's bigger than mine," he admitted. "I meant what I said when I said you've got a nice one."

A compliment from Seth. Wonders never ceased. "Thanks," Roman replied.

"You've got a nice, tight ass, too. Gonna feel real good around my cock." He let Roman's cock go, slipped his fingers out, and grabbed him from behind. "Give me that lube, would you?"

Roman handed him the lube, and he heard his soon-to-be conqueror working it onto his cock. He felt more of it drip down into his ass crack before he was slowly, but steadily penetrated. His body clearly wanted Seth in, there was no protest, already his nerve endings were starting to spark, and he began feeling tingly. He bit down on his lips to stifle a moan of pleasure.

"Let it out," Seth demanded. "Let me hear how much you enjoy being my bitch." He was finding his rhythm now. "Fuck yeah, you feel so fucking good... Mmmmm."

Roman let go of every inhibition and gave himself to his partner fully, obeying his order to verbally express his pleasure. His pants and moans echoed through the building, but he could still hear snippets from Seth as he pounded his ass hard... _Like being my bitch... That damn good... I fuckin' told you... Didn't I..._ The pleasure was reaching a crescendo now, and Roman roared and began to jack frantically as the cum came splashing from his cock, while at the same time, his ass clenched Seth's cock and released, over and over.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Seth panted. "I'm... I'm gonna cum!" He grabbed Roman's hips and thrust in as deeply as possible, and Roman felt him explode inside him. Afterwards, he clung to him, arms around his waist, breathing hard. Roman clung to the ring ropes. Seth began to stroke his hair, and after he'd recovered, kissed the back of his neck.

Roman wasn't surprised he was no longer hating on Seth. Guess it didn't matter who fucked who, it was out of the way now.


	6. Sexual Healing (Seth and Dean)

**Sexual Healing**

 _(Merry Christmas, folks!) Dean broke Seth's heart after he dumped him and left him devastated, so Seth is understandably upset that the current storyline has him appealing to Dean for forgiveness onscreen, when in his mind, it should be the other way around. (Slash, anal, watersports, degradation, rough sex, D/s aspects)_

The tears that had stood in Seth's eyes at the closing of _RAW_ began to fall as he made his way backstage. Several of his friends tried talking to him in the hall, but he brushed everyone off and found a bathroom to lock himself in before the sobs came. He hated this fucking stupid storyline. He hadn't been made to beg Roman for forgiveness for turning on the Shield, only Dean.

 _I may have broken up the Shield, but he broke my heart._ Seth looked at his red face and glassy wet eyes in the mirror _._ He slipped the elastic off his wrist and tied his hair back before washing his face to help get himself together.

By the time he left his sanctuary, there were fewer people in the halls, and he got to the locker room undisturbed. But, when he went inside, he found he was not alone. Dean was sitting on a bench, still in his ring clothes, head buried in his hands. He didn't look up until Seth slammed his locker door open, ignoring Dean, as he always did in the locker room. Usually, it was easy, since there were always other guys around, this was the first time they'd been alone since Dean had dumped him to "commit fully" to his marriage.

"Seth."

Seth didn't reply. He just went on changing out of his ring gear.

"Seth, please listen. I... I was wrong. I should have never left you."

Seth's anger rose to the surface. "No, but you did."

"And I've regretted it every day since. I miss you so much. No, that's too weak... I _need_ you."

"Sure you do," Seth replied, as he threw his shin guards into his bag. "At least until the next time Renee wants something."

"Cutting you out of my life was a huge mistake. Please, Seth, I want to go back to the way we were. I'm so sorry I broke your heart, but I broke mine, too." Dean sniffled, and finally Seth looked at him. He really was crying. He'd never seen Dean cry before.

It made him want to start crying again, too, but he hardened himself against it. He had already cried what seemed like gallons of tears for Dean over the past few months. Dean was looking at him pleadingly, with apology, pretty blue eyes reddened and glassy, lashes matted. Seth responded with his most disgusted look and shook his head. He yanked off his latest t-shirt, and tossed it into his bag.

"Quit gawking at me like a fucking fanboy!" He snapped, because his former lover was continuing to stare at him. He pulled down his tights and boxer briefs, and suddenly, Dean was on the floor in front of him, hugging him around the legs.

"Please, Seth... I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so, so sorry. Please, take me back."

"Be careful with my fucking knee," Seth growled. "Let go of me. Go find your wife."

"I... I love you, Seth."

"Yeah, sure, Shield love, Shield brothers forever. Let go of my legs."

"I can't let you go. I..." Dean gasped, fighting a sob, "...just can't. Not ever again." He wrapped himself even tighter around the handsome brunette and buried his face in his smelly tights before turning to kiss the scars on his repaired knee.

The sweet, gentle gesture thawed Seth's heart. His angrily slashed mouth melted into a soft smile, and he reached down to stroke Dean's strawberry-blonde hair. Inside, hormones were raging, and his cock sprang to life. "Okay...okay..." Seth heard himself say, for his heart was beating so hard there was a ringing in his ears. He had never stopped loving Dean, ever. He wasn't sure he could. But, deep within him, the pain and doubt still lingered, and it had to be appeased. The hand that had been stroking Dean's hair tightened on a handful of it and pulled. Dean gasped in pain, and looked up at him. Their eyes met, and Dean knew he had to atone. Seth knew that Dean was looking forward to it.

"I need a shower. Finish undressing me."

Dean lowered Seth's pants down the rest of the way, and Seth shifted his weight from one foot to the other so his willing slave could take them all the way off. "Are you sure you don't just want to shower at your hotel-"

Seth slapped Dean in the mouth. "Did I tell you to talk?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, Sir."

"That's right. Now take your clothes off."

Dean couldn't help but smile as he rid himself of his clothes and shoes. His cock was already throbbing and leaking precum. Seth didn't comment on it, though he did smile. Then he ordered him to clean up their mess, by folding the clothes nicely and putting them into their respective bags before leading him to the showers, Dean carrying the towels and soap. He set the towels down and headed to the nozzle Seth had selected, but he hadn't turned it on. He was just standing there, arms folded across his chest.

Dean took the hint and turned on the shower, and Seth pushed him aside to get under the spray. "Wash me."

He complied, with shaking hands, and lathered Seth's back and shoulders with soapsuds. He wanted to badly to kiss him, stroke him, but he knew Seth was having no tenderness tonight. He made his way down to his curvy ass, and hairy legs before kneeling to wash his feet. Then, it was time for the front, and again, Dean started from the top, with his pecs, and Seth smiled, and seized a handful of his hair again, and pushed him down to his knees.

"We don't need the shower anymore," Seth told him. "Because your mouth can do the rest. First, though, you're going to be my urinal, all that running water got to me." He laughed a little, grabbed his cock, and started pissing on Dean's chest before aiming the stream upwards. "You've been a very bad boy, Dean. Open wide."

Dean already had. He tried to gulp as much piss down as he could, but Seth was making no effort to slow the stream, as he had in the past, when he'd been sweet and Dean was drinking him because he wanted to, not because he had to. So, the piss was going everywhere, in his face, in his hair, running down his chin and dripping steadily down on to his hard cock.

"Look at you, you sick fucking piss pig. Covered in my piss and jacking off because you love it so much. You make me sick. Clean me off."

Dean licked the remaining drips of piss from Seth's hard cock, then Seth grabbed his head in both hands. "Suck it. You say you missed my cock so much, show me how much you missed it."

The atoning man complied, hungrily taking as much of the huge cock in his mouth as he could, but it wasn't enough for Seth who pulled his hair even harder, and began to thrust his hips, fucking his face while he laughed haughtily as Dean struggled to take it all in. He couldn't, he couldn't breathe, and he reached up to push back on Seth's thighs, in an attempt to keep him from thrusting himself down his throat again and managed to pull his head away. "No..." he panted. "Stop...please... Stop..."

Seth used Dean's hair to pull his head up, to look him in the eyes. "Stop? Motherfucker, I'm just getting started with you." He released Dean's hair and shoved him to the cold, wet tile floor. "Useless. You're not even any good at sucking dick anymore. Stand up, boy."

Dean obeyed, and rose up, but kept his head down. His hard cock was very close to Seth's, and he was reminded of how they'd often grinded on each other just a little while casually embracing for the cameras. Then, Seth shoved him hard back against the wall, and twisted his arm to make him turn over, then pinned him there with one arm before getting right in his face.

"Did you clean out?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes Sir."

"Were you expecting I would fuck your boyhole tonight?"

"I had hopes, Sir. I lubed up and stretched myself earlier, so I should be ready for you." The silence that followed told him, without looking, that Seth was smiling.

"We'll see if you're ready for this," he finally said, and prodded Dean's ass with two fingers, not surprised to find him quite tight, after all, it was unlikely Renee would peg him, or anyone else, pretty and sweet as she was, she was duller than dishwater in the bedroom, anything outside of missionary was considered kinky by her scale.

Dean had already begun to moan in pleasure at the small intrusion, and Seth stuck his fingers in all the way, roughly, and got in Dean's face again. "Go get more lube, assface. Because this is going to fucking hurt."

Dean loved the fact that it was going to hurt, and Seth knew that, but he had to say it anyway. "Mmmm. Make it hurt."

Seth withdrew his fingers and smacked his ass hard. " _Mmmm, make it hurt,"_ he parroted what Dean had said in a ridiculing falsetto. He smacked his ass again. "Go get the fucking lube. You might like pain but I don't."

"Okay," Dean said, and began to go, but Seth seized a handful of hair. "I mean, yes Sir."

Seth smiled again, and Dean could see the love in his big brown eyes. While Dean was gone, he began to palm himself idly. He never thought he would ever be in Dean's ass ever again, and now it was about to happen.

Dean reappeared with the lube. "Sir? May I say something?"

"No. Get back against the wall." Seth snatched the lube from him and pushed him back against the wall. He seized Dean's hips with both hands and guided him to the proper height before squirting some lube in his hand. He reworked Dean's ass with all four fingers, and Dean's cries were a mixture of pleasure and pain, probably more of the latter. Seth did feel bad, and cut him a little mercy by not attempting to get his whole fist up there, like he had in the before Renee days, and instead replaced his fingers with his cock.

Dean's ass was so tight the friction was almost unbearable, and he cried out even more when Seth gripped his hip bones hard, frozen in place, all efforts focused on not blowing his load before he even got all the way in. He bit his lips and thought about Madden and managed to stave it off for the time being. But, because he didn't know for how long, his first real thrust into Dean was hard and deep.

Dean responded with an almost womanly cross between a moan and a scream that echoed loudly in the shower room. "Stupid bitch," Seth replied, and slammed deeply into him again and again.

Even though Dean had shot his load all over the wall, he was crying in pain by the time Seth released his deep inside his destroyed ass. His ass felt like it was on fire. He knew he was bleeding, and his scalp was sore from the hair pulling, his hips aching from when Seth squeezed them.

But, none of it mattered, not anymore. Seth eased them both down to the floor and pulled Dean into his arms, almost into his lap. He gently tousled the hair he'd pulled, and caressed the body he'd ruined and defiled.


	7. The Rematch Clause (Roman and Seth)

**The Rematch Clause**

 _Roman invokes his rematch clause for another winner-takes-ass match against Seth. This time, he's done his homework and is ready to wreck his opponent. Set in 2016, after Seth's return from his first knee injury. (Slash, anal, wrestling fet, some sissification)_

Roman, clad in nothing but his boots and a ridiculous silky pale purple thong, stood in the ring and glared at Seth, who was only wearing boots, and who had posed himself lazily stretched out across the top ropes in a corner. He was idly palming his hard cock. He smiled at Roman and licked his lips. "Got this all ready for you, Reigns. Got a huge load in there, too, at least a week's worth, to fill your ass."

"Come on, let's do this," Roman said impatiently. There was no way in hell Seth was going to win this one, not even with all of his sexy wrestling experience.

He came down from the ropes with the litheness of a cat, and Roman started over right away, but Seth put his hands up. "Back off, big dog. I know you're eager to have me pound your ass again, but I don't know what you've got on you."

Roman blushed because he'd already fucked up, and held out his arms and let Seth feel him up. "Can you at least put on some trashy underwear or something?" He asked, when it was his turn to frisk his opponent.

Seth gave him an arrogant huff. "Why? Does this make you uncomfortable?" He made his huge, throbbing hard cock bounce up and down.

"Very," Roman replied, though he felt a warm stirring in his own groin and began to swell.

His opponent shrugged and hopped out of the ring and reached underneath to pull out a small trunk. He shoved it into the ring. "Go ahead, choose."

Roman opened the trunk to reveal a rainbow of slutty men's underwear and speedo-type swimwear. He was determined to find the trashiest pair possible, and found them. He couldn't believe they were men's, but the accommodations proved it to be true. It was a red lace panty, and the crotch was held shut by several sets of tied ribbon, and of course could be untied to expose the front, back, or all. When he won, he would pull all those ties and fuck Seth with the underwear still on, like the stupid slut he was. He smiled as he handed over the chosen undies. He was amused that Seth had no comment, he just stepped into them and pulled them up his hairy legs.

Roman couldn't help laughing to see his opponent in the slutty, sissy underwear. "I don't know why you're laughing," Seth said, as he struck a pose and looked down at himself. "No matter what I wear, I'm still hotter than you." He shifted back into position for Roman to frisk him. "Now don't go undoing all those ties. I know you're eager to get at my dick, but just settle with a grope for now."

Roman began checking his opponent, who let out soft moans of pleasure when Roman checked his hair and groin, and again after Roman finished the job with a sharp ass slap. Then, he grabbed Seth by the hair and bent him over and administered several more spankings. Seth gasped and cried out in pleasure.

"Gotta make sure that ass is tender," Roman said, before casting him aside. This was his match to win. He had done his research this time, and he was going to play dirty.

The spanking episode had thrown Seth off his typical podium of casual arrogance. "Fuck you."

Roman grinned coldly, knowing he now had the upper hand. "Fuck you," he said, mocking his opponent. "You're the only one who's going to be getting fucked here tonight, Rollins. I'm going to make you my bitch, my slut."

"Yeah, yeah. You talk like a big man, but I'll...I'll have you crying like a little girl. We doing this or what?" Seth leaned against a turnbuckle, trying to look casual, but his fidgeting gave away his discomfort. Roman really had ripped him down from that high horse of his.

"Yeah, let's go."

Seth's self-assuredness came roaring back, and he charged at Roman with a big smile. "Ding ding, motherfucker!"

Roman returned the smile, and stuck out his foot, sending his opponent sprawling to the canvas. Only because he wanted to see his reaction did he allow him to get up.

"That was dirty," Seth complained.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Roman warned.

Seth couldn't hide his bewildered, somewhat worried facial expression as he paced the canvas with his hands ready to grab or defend, his eyes never leaving his opponent. There was something wary in his movements.

"Get your ass over here. You know it belongs to me."

"Fuck you, Roman."

"Ah, here we go again. _Fuck yeeeew..._ That's all you can say?"

Seth growled in frustration and charged at Roman a second time. This time, Roman caught him, and they locked arms. Seth realized he was at a disadvantage as Roman used his height, weight, and strength and began pushing him down. He began to struggle to free himself, and Roman pushed him away, down on his ass hard on the canvas. Before Seth could feel embarrassed, Roman pounced on him and immobilized him in a four-point restraint, knees digging into his quads, hands pinning his outspread arms at the wrist.

His face inches away, Roman began to laugh. "You're so cute when you're all pissed off. What have you got to say for yourself? Oh, let me guess... _Fuck yeeeew..._ "

Seth didn't say anything, he just continued to glare and scowl at his opponent like a kid did to a parent when denied something. So, Roman slid up, to sit on his chest, shoving his sissy-pantied, hard cock right in his face. "Take a good look at it, it's about half a minute from being in your ass."

"Fuck you."

Roman laughed again. "Fuck, Rollins. You're like a See 'N Say." He tugged on a handful of his opponent's long dark tresses. "Rollins the bitch says... _Fuck yeeeew._ I'm ready to end this now. As you can see, my dick is ready. Hope you are." He gave him a sly smile, and slid back down his body, locking his legs with Seth's. He smiled to see the panic all over Seth's face as he realized what was about to happen.

"No, no, no... You wouldn't..."

"Yes I would. You have two options. Tap to me now, before I wreck your knee, or tap to me after I wreck your knee. Your choice."

"Fuck!" Seth growled in frustration.

Roman just smiled. "Tap." He began to straighten his left leg, the one that was laced around Seth's right one.

"Nonono!" He begged, even though Roman knew it couldn't possibly hurt him yet at the point where he'd stopped. The threat had gotten to him, though. Roman could no longer feel his hard on pressed against him.

"Do you give?"

Seth reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, give."

Roman released him and stood up. "Loser."

Seth sat up and pouted in the ring, looking sexy and bratty at the same time. Roman, however, did not cater to brats. "On all fours, princess." He obeyed. "Good girl," the winner praised. He knelt down behind Seth and stroked his lace-pantied ass before administering a sharp slap to it. Seth moaned softly, and Roman untied two sets of ribbon to expose the hole he was about to rip apart. A jolt of desire throbbed in his groin. He could see the slick, shiny lube between Seth's finely-curved ass cheeks.

"No wonder why you lost, you already lost before you even stepped into the ring, babygirl." He ran his fingers in Seth's crack, and felt out his opening.

"I'm not a girl!" Seth snapped. "And, I had..." he gasped as Roman began to finger him "...a plug in... _Ohhhhhh..._ fuck yeah..."

"Yeah, my little bitch likes that. Your so ready." He pulled down the front of his slutty underwear, and undid the rest of the ribbons on Seth's, and Seth sighed with relief when his hot, hard cock was freed from the prison of red lace. Roman spread more lube on his own cock, then put the bottle down in front of Seth. "Touch yourself for me, show me how much you love it when I fuck you back into next week."

He smacked Seth's ass again. "Yeah, I'm going to enjoy this." He snapped the waistband of the red undies hard, and Seth responded with a brief, sizzling sound. Roman laughed, and began penetrating him, very slowly, if he went any faster, he would cum long before he wanted to. His bitch was moaning in pleasure, his ass wanting to draw him all the way in, but Roman resisted.

"Yeah, you like that. Tell me you want me to make you my whore."

"I want you...to make...me...your whore..." Seth panted out, as his ass still clenched around Roman. Roman was surprised he'd actually said it, and entered him a little deeper, rewarding him with a couple humps. "I...want...you to...make me...your...fucking whore!"

"Good girl. That's my good little fucking whore." Roman thrust himself all the way into his prize in an explosion of pleasure. Beneath him, Seth gasped, moaned, and cried, and before long, he had a complete orgasm. Roman knew it was complete because he could feel the anal part, of course, and Seth's cum shot out so far, and in such great quantity that he couldn't help but see it splashed all over the blue canvas.

"Good girl," Roman praised again, stroking Seth's hair before seizing another handful of it, and pulling hard while ferociously seeking his own pleasure, hard and deep. But, before he shot his load, he pulled out. "Turn over, I don't want to get my bitch pregnant."

Seth, now exhausted, obliged and even opened his mouth. He even moaned with tired, spent pleasure as Roman came all over him in a convulsion. Afterwards, he sat back against a turnbuckle, and admired his handiwork, his cum marking his defeated opponent. But even though he'd cum, he felt somewhat unfulfilled.

"Hey, you know you've got a rematch clause right?"

Seth gave a tired chuckle. "Ah, the phenomenon of double booking..."


	8. Hurt and Comfort (Seth and Dean)

**Hurt and Comfort**

 _Named after the category on this site, lol._

 _Dean wanted Drew McIntyre, and allowed him to use and degrade him. Now he needs the loving aftercare of his boyfriend, Seth. "Sex" stuff is Drew/Dean, as recounted to Seth by Dean. (lovey-dovey stuff, degradation, humiliation, watersports, spanking, beating, bleeding, anal, rough sex, face shot)_

Seth looked down at the blood-spotted cotton briefs in his hand and realized why Dean hadn't been himself all day. He'd had a feeling Dean had let someone (probably Drew, Dean had been gawking at him ever since he came to _RAW_ ) wreck him last night, and the blood on the underwear confirmed that. But, he didn't feel angry. He knew how badly Dean needed to be used, abused, degraded, even sissified. Seth's love for him meant he could only go so far in giving him that. But, what he could do for his lover was give him the aftercare he so desperately needed. Usually, he was awake when Dean came home, or back to their hotel room, but last night, at home, he'd fallen asleep. It had been a long time since he'd been home, and the comfort of that, along with the few beers he'd had while playing on his PS4, lulled him to sleep on the couch in his gaming room. This morning, he'd brought Dean coffee in bed, and Dean had complained of feeling "off", got up to take a shower, then went back to bed where he'd remained for the past two hours. Seth realized he should have picked up on the hint. He dumped the rest of the laundry into the washer and turned it on.

He went to the kitchen and put another cup into the Keurig. When it was done, he added half-and-half and one ice cube, repeating what he'd done earlier in the day before dashing off to the gym. Now he took the perfectly mixed coffee and dashed off to his room. The door was ajar, but he knocked on the frame anyway before pushing it open.

Dean was lying under the covers on Seth's side of the bed, hugging his pillow, and at first Seth thought he might be asleep. He set the coffee on the night table and climbed up on the bed, but not under the covers, to spoon him. Dean turned into his embrace, but could not meet his eyes, and instead buried his face in Seth's chest hair. Seth stroked his lover's shorn head. "It's okay..."

"He...Drew... was so rough with me..." Dean mumbled. "He hurt me so bad, and humiliated me."

Seth just kept soothing him. "I know..."

"I asked for it, though. I drank too much. I kind of shadowed him all night, and when he left the party, we were alone in the elevator together. He said he needed to piss, and I told him I'd take his piss, and whatever else he saw fit to give me from his big sexy cock..."

"Oh, Dean..." Seth said, playing his part. This had played out over and over again, with various men and various pickup lines, Dean's display of his slutty little feathers in an obscene courting ritual.

"So I went up with him to his room, and right away he shoved me down on the floor and pulled out his cock to start pissing on me. He told me to open my mouth and drink it, so it wouldn't get on the floor, and I _tried_ to drink it, I really did, but he tasted awful. I...I couldn't control my gag reflex. I threw up. He was so angry. He hit me in the face." Dean looked up at Seth then, to show him the bruise on his cheek.

Seth leaned down and kissed the bruise and snuggled Dean tighter.

"He pushed me down in the puke and finished pissing on me. He laughed at me and called me all kinds of terrible names. Then he told me to take off my pants, with that Irish accent it came out _Take off yer pants!"_

Seth could imagine Drew ordering such, and in that very same voice.

"He told me I needed to be punished for making a mess of the carpet, so I pulled my pants down and he laughed at my ugly dick. He told me I was just a poor, pathetic, son of a whore, a literal whore, because my mother was a whore, and I was following in her footsteps. He said _'Ere, put yer cheap knickers on, you filthy cheap whore_ and threw a pair of panties at me, and I put them on, and I knew he was right, I am a filthy, cheap whore." Dean sniffled.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Those panties felt so fitting of me, they were cheap and they felt good, and I got hard and he laughed at my cock again and said it was the ugliest piece of manhood he'd ever seen, but with a face like mine, what could he expect?"

Seth helplessly winced in anger. He hated it when jealous fuckers said Dean was ugly, and always wanted to bash their faces in the next time he saw them, but as the locker room leader he had become, he would not. Yes, Dean was a whore. He was a cheap, filthy whore and came from a whore. But, he was _not_ ugly.

"He told me to stand facing the wall, with my hands up over my head, you know, like when you made me to those awful wall squats at the gym." Dean's voice lilted a little, and Seth knew the memory had made him smile. It made Seth smile, too. It was back when they'd started crushing on each other, and all butterflies in the stomach and stars in the eyes (not to mention tents in the gym shorts), and Dean had playfully challenged Seth to lead him through a CrossFit workout.

"But he didn't make me do squats, he called me an ugly whore and other things I am and began smacking my worthless ass with a wooden paddle. It hurt really bad, and not just my ass; I hadn't realized how badly I needed to piss until then. I knew it would only get worse for me if I made another mess, so I begged him to let me go, but he said no, that I had to wait until my punishment was through. I tried so hard to hold it, but I just couldn't, and I couldn't stop, either, so I made this huge puddle all over the carpet, and Drew was disgusted, and why shouldn't he have been? I am disgusting."

"No, you're not-"

"Yes I am." Dean sniffled again. "I bled in our bed, too."

Seth reached over and pulled a tissue from the box on the night table and wiped Dean's tears. He smiled down at him softly. "It's fine, my love."

"No, it'll stain the sheets. I... Like the stupid fucking whore I am, I didn't think to...tend to that."

"I've got lots of other sheets, it's really no big deal. Are you going to be okay, or do I need to take you to the doctor?" Seth began lowering the covers, revealing more fresh bruises on the soft, velvet skin he'd so treasured. He hated it when they left marks. It was too easy for his creative mind to conjure up a vision of the other man hurting his lover. And that made _him_ hurt.

"I'll be fine. He really made it hurt, though. I got dizzy and ended up down on my knees in the piss; it was awful, he was laughing at me and saying all kinds of horrible things while I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole."

Seth pulled off his shirt so he could spoon Dean skin to skin. "My poor guy..." He kissed one of the bruises on his back.

"I said I was sorry, and something about that really set him off and he started beating me. He punched me and kicked me and said I was trash, pathetic, a bitch, a slut, a whore. He tore the cheap panties right off me and shoved them in my mouth. Then he went behind me and told me to show him the hole I was dying to have him fuck. So, I spread for him, and he hawked and spit on me. He said I was probably diseased and that he'd have to wear a condom, which was a shame, because he really wanted to bust inside my worthless ass, or _arse,_ as he said." Dean began to cry.

Seth hugged him tight. "You are far from worthless. You're priceless. No matter what they say, you never forget that."

His boyfriend sniffled, and reached for the box of Kleenex on the night table. He blew his nose. "I _am,_ though, everything Drew said about me is true. He said he changed his mind about wanting to bust in me. He said I was so much a bitch I'd probably get pregnant. Then, he just pushed himself in... Really fucking hard. It hurt so bad, because he didn't use lube or anything, at least I'd prepped earlier, so there may have been some left, but he was so rough with me I don't think it would have mattered if he'd used a whole fucking tube of it."

"Now, now, Dean my love. You know you like it rough." Seth teased gently and leaned over to kiss him.

Dean returned the kiss. "Yes, I do," he admitted. "But what Drew put me through pushed my limits. He pounded my ass for what felt like an eternity, I came like I was a kid again, but he couldn't seem to. Finally he said he couldn't cum because my sluthole was loose, gaping. He said that fucking me was like fucking a puddle of mud. He said he would finish himself off, and pulled out and told me to turn around so he could bust in my ugly face. He took off the condom and told me I was disgusting again, and he was right. Then he told me to open my cesspool of a mouth and not puke this time. And, I opened up, and began moving towards him on my knees, because I thought he wanted me to suck him, but he just laughed and said he wasn't putting his unprotected mickey in my filthy hole."

"Nothing he said is true, Dean my love. The man refers to his dick as _mickey._ Like, as in Mickey Mouse or what?" Seth laughed a little as he treated Dean to another snuggle.

"It's European slang, I guess. I've heard other guys use it," Dean said with a sigh. "He jacked himself off and came on my face, like he wasn't even trying to get it in my mouth. Then, he took my picture with his phone and showed it to me. He told me to clean myself up, and I thought he meant to use his shower, so I started heading there, and he pushed me into the doorframe so hard it split. He told me I had to eat the cum off my face, and then I could get out of his sight. He took more pictures of me while I did that, and showed them to me, telling me how gross I was, and that he'd show everyone what a filthy whore I was if I told anyone. But I had to tell you, I had to." He buried his face in Seth's hairy chest.

"I know, my love, I know," Seth soothed and patted him as his mind was already thinking about catching up with Drew at first opportunity to deal with the pictures and the rest.

"I'm so bad."

"No you're not. You're wonderful and you're mine and I love you unconditionally." Seth gave him another big squeeze. "Now, did you deal with the bleeding?"

Dean nodded. "I put on a pad after my shower."

"Then let's deal with these sheets. Okay?"

Dean nodded again, and Seth released him. He stripped the bed and balled up the messy sheets while Seth fetched clean ones. Together, they remade the bed, neat and pure, clean and safe.

"Lie down my love and enjoy your coffee," Seth said, and stepped into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and found the bandages, triple antibiotic ointment, and the special salve he'd made himself with essential oils that promoted relaxation and healing. Even though he thought all that aromatherapy and essential oils propaganda was pretty much bullshit, he couldn't deny that he liked things that smelled good, and Dean liked the salve. Any excuse to baby his lover was worth it to Seth. He returned with the items to tend his wounds and soothe his pained psyche.

"I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you came home. I was just so fucking tired..."

"I understand..." Dean sighed with contentment as Seth's calloused hands rubbed the salve on his bruises with gentleness and care.

"I'll deal with Drew when we get to San Antonio. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"I know, you always do whenever they get out of hand. I love you."

Seth kissed him. "I love you."

"Hold me some more, would you?"

Seth smiled and wound his body around Dean's for what may have been the ten-thousandth time, but every time he did it, his love grew stronger.


	9. Drop It (Seth and Drew McIntyre)

**Drop It**

 _Seth confronts Drew over his treatment of Dean. (Slash, anal, non-consent, blood, force, beatdown)_

In a stroke of good luck, Seth was presented with the perfect opportunity to deal with Drew. He followed him into the crowd shower at the gym in his Adidas flip flops with a brand new cake of soap. There were six showers, but he took the one right beside Drew, who gave him an annoyed look. Seth only smiled and turned on the shower. He let the spray hit his sexy CrossFit body, and glanced at Drew from time to time, just to make sure he was noticing. He was, too. The same dick that had ripped his boyfriend's ass apart was long, thick, and rock-hard; Drew _was_ gifted.

"Mmmmm, this shower feels so good..." Seth said, in his best sensual voice, and smiled at the big man. Drew returned it with an impatient scowl, and Seth gave him a third smile as he reached for the soap, and let it slip out of his hand. "Oops..."

Drew smiled coldly, and they both watched it slide across the floor. When it came to a stop, Seth went to pick it up, making sure his back was to Drew as he bent over, not bending at the knees at all, legs spread wide, which allowed him to see upside-down Drew approaching, one hand casually stroking that big cock. Just before he was close enough to touch, Seth shot out a leg and kicked one shin. Drew wasn't wearing sandals, the idiot, and the slipperiness of the floor helped him go down face-first, though regretfully he caught himself on his hands and knees.

"I don't think so, motherfucker!" Seth snapped, and spun around to kick him in the stomach. He could see blood in the water running down the drain from Drew's knees, good. Drew had gone down hard, Seth knew his knees had to be killing him. He deserved it. He kicked out at one of Drew's quads, and Drew gasped in pain.

"Agh! What the fuck?" Drew roared, and began getting on his feet.

"You know what the fuck!" Seth snapped, and kneed him in the gut.

Drew bent over, coughing. "Is...this about...that cheap...fucking whore?"

Seth grabbed him by the hair and bitch-slapped him four times, very quick. "Dean. His name is Dean. _Yes_ this is about Dean! Of course it's about Dean!"

Drew laughed. "I used him like the gutter slut he was. He fucking _begged_ me to do it. He begged for my piss and he couldn't even handle it, the useless slut got sick all over the floor like a dog. I had to punish him for that. I beat the literal _piss_ out of your cheap little whore, Seth, and right now, I'm going to beat the piss out of you."

Drew began to rise, but before he could get all the way up, Seth smashed his knee into Drew's handsome face and heard something break. Maybe more than a few things. He fell to the shower floor, head down, ass up, bleeding from his nose and his mouth. Seth realized he'd probably given him a concussion, too, he was out for the moment.

His cock rose up, and he walked around behind Drew and snickered about the pimples on his hairy ass. It was going to be painful to fuck him with no lube, but it would be worth it, because it would be so much more painful to Drew. Seth used his fingers to locate Drew's asshole, then hawked and spat on his hand before rubbing it over his cock. Then, he seized Drew's hips and began to enter him with slow, steady pressure. It hurt like hell, he had to bite down on his lips to keep from cursing and moaning, but he knew it was hurting Drew more. Drew was bleeding, and it made Seth's deep entrance a lot easier and very pleasurable.

It woke up sleeping beauty, who roared in pain and made a feeble attempt to pull away, but Seth grabbed his hips even tighter and rammed him with everything he had. "You're not going anywhere, stupid fucking bitch!" He declared, and released one of Drew's hips to seize him by the hair. He pulled back and drove as deep inside as possible. "This is for _Dean!"_ He punctuated it with another sadistic thrust and Drew groaned in pain.

"Shut the fuck up!" Seth looked down, he could see Drew's blood on his dick now, and that only worked him up. He released his hair with a slap on the back of his head and grabbed his hips and drove himself in hard and rhythmically until the cum finally burst from his throbbing cock, deep in Drew's ass.

Almost immediately, Seth shoved him off. "I just bred you, you're my bitch now." He spat on Drew. "Gotta wash my dick. You've got your period." He picked up the soap and got back under the spray.

Drew slowly got to his feet, holding his face. He couldn't stand up straight, and Seth smiled to see the blood on his legs. He watched the defeated man shuffle back to his shower head, and was on him in an instant, yanking his head around by the hair. "Did I tell you to clean up? Why are you _so fucking stupid?"_ He slapped him hard enough to rattle his now-cracked teeth and pushed him down again.

He turned off his shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He went out to the locker he was using, and retrieved his phone. He brought it back to Drew, who'd stayed on his hands and knees. "Let me see your ugly face. Smile for me..." Seth commanded, as though he was shooting a model with an expensive camera rather than Drew with his phone. "Come on, let me see that smile, bitch."

Drew couldn't smile. His face was bloody and swollen.

"Now spread for me, slut. Show me what I did to your slut boy hole."

"No...no..." Drew shook his head, and held up his hands in submission and supplication.

Seth made as if he would hit him, and laughed when he cowered. "You don't have the right to say no to me. I _own_ that ass, show it to me _now."_

Drew still just shook his head, and Seth "rewarded" him with a kick to the ribs. Finally, his shoulders slumped and the last of the fight left him. Still on his knees, he turned away from Seth, and spread his ass as commanded.

"Good boy," Seth praised, and snapped a couple shots of his jiz mingled with Drew's blood. "I think we're done here. What do you think, bitch?"

"If...if you ever..." Drew fumbled for words, but Seth knew what he was trying to say.

"If I ever show anyone these pictures, what? You know, I have accidentally shared the wrong pics before, if you remember, so there's a chance it could happen again, with your pics," Seth said, casually. "But, there is one way to assure that won't happen. If you delete your pics of Dean, right now in front of me, I'll do the same with the pics I took just now. Deal?"

Defeated Drew nodded. Seth handed him a couple towels, and Drew held them to where he was bleeding as he went to get his phone. He stumbled and would have fallen if Seth hadn't caught him. He began to worry he'd seriously hurt Drew, to the point he would require significant time off, and eased him down to a bench. He stood over his shoulder, and looked at each picture of his destroyed boyfriend, humiliated, used, bleeding, his face covered in tears and cum as Drew deleted them. He was then treated to a second slideshow as Drew deleted them from google, too. The pictures confirmed to Seth that he had done the right thing, Drew deserved everything Seth had done to him.

But he respected his side of the agreement, and held his phone so Drew could see him delete the pictures. "There...they're gone," he said, blandly.

Drew began to get up, and Seth pounced in front of him. "Did I give you permission to get on your feet? Sit down, doll, I've got one more thing to say." He crouched down a little and grabbed Drew's beard to pull his head up, so he could look into his eyes. There was fear there, pain there, and Seth smiled, and chuckled a little. He saw Drew's messed up mouth start to mime him, and got close enough to kiss him if he'd wanted.

"If you ever come within _five fucking feet_ of Dean outside of work ever again, _I will fucking hurt you._ If you so much as say anything negative to him or about him, I promise you I'll break a bone for every fucking word. You think you're in pain now? This is _nothing_ compared to what you've got coming! I'll put you in the fucking hospital! Your career will be over. Understand?"

Drew nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yeah," Drew mumbled through his swollen lips.

Seth nodded. "Good. You may be excused."

Drew hurried as fast as he could back to the showers, and Seth sent a text to his lover.


	10. You've Got This (Seth and Dean)

**You've Got This**

 _Seth Rollins takes revenge on his boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, when they're on the road together. (omorashi, watersports, wetting, jack off)_

"Hey, bro, are we going to be stopping soon?"

Seth shifted his big, seductive brown eyes off the road for a bare, brief moment to roll them at his Shield brother and lover in the passenger seat, Dean. No, he would not be guiding the rental car off the highway any time soon, not until Dean's tight jeans were drenched in piss. He didn't even care about the loss of his deposit and additional cleaning fees he'd have to pay. Dean had to pay for what he'd done in Kentucky the other day. So, Seth pushed his glasses back up his nose and said: "I wasn't planning on it, we're only a couple hours from Atlanta." Closer to three was closer to the truth, but it didn't matter.

"I need a piss break." Dean squirmed in his seat to accentuate his point.

Seth laughed. "Not going to happen, bro."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"Oh, because of Saturday. Honey, I already told you I was sorry about that," Dean said, apologetically, as he shifted about, trying to find a more comfortable position. "Please stop at a gas station or just pull over on the off ramp."

"You wouldn't do it for me. You made me hold my piss for like three hours before you finally stopped."

"It wasn't three hours, it was maybe two, tops, and I didn't want to pull over because we had weed in the car, we were stoned as fuck, and I knew you could hold on until we got to Kentucky. And, you did."

"Yeah, I did. Until you grabbed me and started tickling me." Seth's face reddened; it had been one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to him, pissing himself in the lobby of the welcome center where Dean had finally stopped. The only mercy he'd felt he'd been granted was that aside from a handful of elderly people and jaded truckers who apparently didn't know that he and Dean were big deals, no one had witnessed it.

"I told you, I didn't know you had to go _that_ bad. I said I was sorry, I didn't _want_ to make you pee all over the place." The subject matter was getting to Dean, and Seth was happy to see his boyfriend loosening his belt as he fidgeted and bit his lips. He unbuttoned his jeans. "Please stop, I had _so_ much coffee this morning."

Seth smiled and stroked his lover's messy, strawberry blonde hair. "Yes, you did. Too much, like always."

"It wasn't too much, not any more than usual." Dean always defended his coffee addiction, even when it put him in desperate situations like this. "Come on, Seth, we haven't stopped yet."

"We haven't even been on the road two hours. We've only used a quarter tank of gas. I warned you about having too much coffee and you didn't listen. You refused to stop when I needed a piss, and then you made me piss myself, which was embarrassing as fuck, and trashed my shoes. Because of all that, I'm not stopping for you."

"But I did stop for you!"

"Yeah, like three hours after I told you I had to piss. You made me hold it, so it's only fair that you should have to hold it."

Dean let out an indecent moan, and reached down into his briefs to hold himself. "Seth, sweetness, please! I don't want to get piss on the seat."

"The car's in my name, and I don't care, I'll pay the extra cleaning fees. You won't piss the seat, though, as you told me yesterday, 'you've got this'."

"No I don't! For real, bro, I don't, I'm _barely_ holding on right now. Please, please pull over!" Dean begged as he struggled to maintain control over nature.

"Maybe I should just tickle you instead," Seth threatened.

"No!" He snapped. He was becoming irritated now, Dean always got bitchy whenever he really needed to pee and had to wait. "If you're not going to stop, can't you at least drive a little fucking faster?"

"Alright." He guided the car into the left lane to pass a long line of semis, just as Dean caught sight of a rest area sign.

"There's a rest area coming up in a mile and a half. _Stop._ " Dean ordered.

Seth relented. "Yeah I'll stop. Just so I can grab you in a bear hug on your way to the bathroom and tickle you until you're standing in a puddle."

"I said I was sorry about that, I was just fucking around." He gasped and bent forward, both hands in his crotch, and when he sat up again, there was a big wet spot on his light blue briefs. "Oh, fuck me, I just fucking pissed a little."

"Relax, I told you I'll stop. If I can get over into the right lane again." He was stuck behind other left-lane traffic that hadn't yet cleared the semis.

Dean looked over at the right lane of semis and slow traffic. "Fucking traffic!" He snapped. "Put on the signal! Oh..."

"It's on, nobody's letting me over."

"Come on! You're going to miss the exit!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," Seth apologized, even though he didn't mean it. He was enjoying watching his lover suffer. It wasn't as if Dean had even tried getting off the highway for him, he'd just driven by each and every exit.

"Fucking asshole," Dean grumbled, as they passed the exit for the rest area. "I'll bet you moved into the left lane _on purpose!"_

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, because you told me to drive a little fucking faster, and to do that, I had to pass the slower traffic. Turns out there's people driving slow in the left lane, too."

Dean began looking around in the car frantically. "Didn't you have a bottle of water earlier?"

"Yeah, but I threw it out when we were at Waffle House."

"Fuck! I'm going to piss my fucking pants! Pull over!"

"I can't," Seth replied, and smiled to see that the wet spot on Dean's briefs had spread into a patch covering his crotch, despite trying so hard to hold on he was using both hands.

Dean glared up at him, his eyes ice blue in his very red face. "Why the fuck are you smiling about this?"

"Oh, don't worry, you've got this bro," Seth replied, and laughed.

"It's not fucking funny! You're...so fucking mean!"

The brunette guided the rental car back over into the right lane. "I'm not that mean. I'll pull over on the next off ramp. Whoops, missed that one."

His boyfriend whined in frustration and fidgeted madly, and Seth looked over to see the wetness had spread up the bottom of his gray t-shirt, too. He pushed his glasses up his nose and switched his attention back to the road. "Next exit's in seven miles, hon."

"It'll be too fucking late by then."

"Fuck honey, you sure do say fuck a lot. And, by the looks of your clothes, it's already too late." He caressed a wet, tight-jean clad thigh. "You're pretty soaked."

Dean finally smiled, he couldn't help but light up whenever his lover touched him, and when he spoke, the irritation had gone out of his voice. "Yeah. The next time I lose it I probably won't be able to stop it. And, I know you're not going to pull over on the side of the road for me, and I deserve that."

Seth nodded. "Mhmm. You also deserve a good tickling, but I'm driving, so I guess I'll have to let that one slide."

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to piss myself anyway," he sighed. "Right now," he added.

Seth blindly stuck his right hand into his boyfriend's lap, and Dean took it and guided it to the source of the hot wetness, where his own hands had been moments before. Seth teased Dean's pissing cock through the ruined blue briefs and it grew harder and harder as his bladder emptied. Seth got hard, too, and adjusted his seat and lowered the steering wheel so he could press himself against it. When Dean was so hard he had to start forcing the piss out, Seth blindly, but knowingly, ripped open the y-front of the sopping briefs, freeing Dean's wet cock that he didn't have to see to know that it was in all of it's fully-erect, purple-headed thick glory, glistening with precum and piss. He humped against the steering wheel and moaned softly. He really should pull over, not just off the highway, but well off the highway, in some secluded park.

He trusted his driving, but not enough to have an orgasm whilst doing it, so he split his concentration two ways instead of three, on the road and on his lover, knowing so well what Dean liked in a good old fashioned, and where all of his spots were that he really didn't have to concentrate at all. Dean looked especially sexy when he was covered in piss, whether it was his own or Seth's, and felt especially sexy, too, so he was responding rapidly to his lover's play, precum was continuously oozing from him (Seth could feel it coming from himself, too, and soaking into his boxer briefs, and he humped against the wheel again), and his moans and pants were a familiar signal that he was going to cum soon.

Seth raised Dean's t-shirt just before the jiz began spurting, but most of it ended up in his hand. He used it to continue to tease Dean until he was twitching, begging Seth to stop, and beginning to go limp. He wiped his sticky hand on Dean's shirt. He was frozen in the afterglow, a silly smile plastered on his cute face, even though those wet and cummy clothes had to be getting cold.

Seth smiled, too. He loved making Dean feel good, now he hand a free hand for himself, and just having cum, Dean would be needing to piss again very shortly. Even though Seth couldn't deny it was getting time for him to take care of that, too, hell his bladder had nearly had a Pavlovian reaction when his lover pissed himself, he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. He could hold it.


End file.
